


Solo ordinaria amministrazione

by theghei_tm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghei_tm/pseuds/theghei_tm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non esiste una giornata "calma" in casa Potter. Tuttalpiù può esserci qualche battibecco di meno, qualche piatto salvo in più, ma la calma... questa sconosciuta!<br/>E, infatti, succede che tutte le condizioni per far sì che Lily Potter scoppi in una delle sue sfuriate si verifichino contemporaneamente; con perfetto tempismo, aggiungerei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo ordinaria amministrazione

Una giornata primaverile come un'altra, in casa Potter. Il vento fresco d'inizio Aprile filtra dalle finestre aperte, facendo gonfiare dolcemente le tende bianche; i gatti del vicinato reclamano cibo come al solito e i loro miagolii riecheggiano per tutto il quartiere; James incanta il piccolo Harry, facendo apparire e scomparire oggetti a caso, o sussurrando un  _Wingardium Leviosa_ ai libri di Lily che, per non turbare la calma della giornata, legge un libro, standosene seduta comodamente sul dondolo in veranda, volutamente lontano dalle idee geniali del marito, che tanto ama ma, cavoli, a volte - quasi sempre, a dire il vero - è così irritante!

Ma dopotutto si sa. Lo so io, lo sapete voi, lo sanno gli alieni, lo sa tutto il mondo magico e lo sanno anche i loro vicini, purtroppo. Non esiste una giornata "calma" in casa Potter. Tuttalpiù può esserci qualche battibecco di meno, qualche piatto salvo in più, ma la calma... questa sconosciuta!

E, infatti, succede che tutte le condizioni per far sì che Lily Potter scoppi in una delle sue sfuriate si verifichino contemporaneamente; con perfetto tempismo, aggiungerei.

Nel giro di qualche minuto, Lily rientra in casa, varcando lentamente la porta-finestra della veranda, James fa volare l'ultimo libro rimasto sulla libreria che, inevitabilmente, sfreccia a tutta velocità sotto il naso della moglie e un colorito leggermente più rosso del normale inizia a farsi strada sul suo viso. A questo punto, James dovrebbe ben sapere che sarebbe opportuno scusarsi per cercare di evitare l'imminente ira di Lily. Ma non succede niente di tutto questo, bensì, nel goffo tentativo di riparare al volo del libro e giustificare anche tutti gli altri ammucchiati in un angolo del salotto, James gesticola nervosamente e perché, come abbiamo detto, la calma in casa Potter non è ben accolta e niente succede mai per caso... in un colpo solo Harry gattona - quasi corre - verso il padre e il mantello dell'invisibilità - _James, ricordati di non lasciarlo in giro. Non vorrei calpestare nostro figlio per sbaglio._ \- colpito dalla bacchetta di James nel suo gesticolare movimentato, cade proprio sullo sfortunato bambino, facendolo scomparire improvvisamente.

In tutto questo, accaduto in pochi secondi, il rossore sulle guance di Lily si è esteso a tutto il viso, assieme ad un'espressione tutt'altro che rassicurante. E James, che ben sa cosa lo aspetta, chiude gli occhi e incassa la testa fra le spalle, pronto al peggio.

E infatti...

«JAMES POTTER!» urla la moglie.

«Sì, amore?» risponde lui, con un tono molto simile a quello di un coniglio impaurito, cercando vanamente di arginare la furia che ha scatenato.

«COSA TI AVEVO DETTO SU QUEL MANTELLO?!» continua a urlare Lily «COME TI È VENUTO IN MENTE DI LASCIARLO LÌ?»

«È stato un incidente, adesso ritroviamo Harry, tranq—»

«Tranquilla? TRANQUILLA?» i pugni di Lily sono pericolosamente chiusi fino a far sbiancare le nocche «Harry è appena scomparso nel nulla e tu mi dici di stare tranquilla?!»

«Tesoro, calmati, vedrai che sarà qui. Basta chiamarlo, su Harry, vieni da papà»

«Tu!» dice Lily, puntando contro il marito un indice accusatorio «sei un idiota.»

«Siamo a tre, per oggi… sto migliorando»

Uno sguardo inceneritore lo colpisce, facendolo ammutolire di colpo; non è giornata per le battute, a quanto pare…

«Lily…» azzarda James

«’Sta zitto, James! Aiutami a cercare Harry, piuttosto» lo interrompe bruscamente la moglie, guardando fra i cuscini del divano per scovare il piccolo.

«Harry? Dove sei, tesoro?» chiama «vieni dalla mamma, su»

Lascia andare l’ultimo cuscino, sconsolata. Si passa una mano fra i capelli rosso fuoco, cercando di ragionare lucidamente, sgomberando la mente dalla voglia matta di uccidere – metaforicamente, ovvio! – suo marito.

Un improvviso _TONK_ fa voltare entrambi vero la porta della cucina e, dopo una corsa precipitosa, Lily cade in ginocchio vicino allo stipite di quest’ultima, tastando attorno a sé per trovare Harry, sperando sia stato lui la causa di quel rumore. James si affanna accanto a lei, muovendo le braccia nel vuoto anche lui. Ed è proprio quando stanno per pensare che si stato solo il vento, che si sente una risata e, improvvisamente, James crolla per terra, trascinato giù da una forza invisibile.

«HARRY!» grida Lily, felice come non mai. E un secondo dopo sta già ignorando il povero James, scostando il mantello dell’invisibilità dal figlio e prendendolo in braccio, non senza mancare di rivolgere un ultimo sguardo omicida al marito che sorride con aria innocente, sapendo bene che il peggio verrà dopo e che non la passerà certo liscia.

  
  


I presentimenti di James Potter sono sempre giusti, infatti, quella sera la furia di Lily si è solo attenuata e lui ancora non è stato perdonato.

Dal suo lato del lettone matrimoniale, osserva la moglie cambiarsi in silenzio e poi, senza rivolgergli neanche uno sguardo o un “buonanotte”, infilarsi sotto le lenzuola e spegnere la luce. La osserva per un altro po’, finché non sospira, stendendosi a sua volta nel letto e fissando il soffitto.

Ma… un momento! Lui è James Potter, invincibile, con fantastiliardi di qualità, seduttore impareggiabile e mago di prima categoria e… si lascia sconfiggere da una cosa così ridicola? Beh… a quanto pare sì, perché Lily è Lily e, con lei, fallisce ogni suo tentativo di ammorbidire la pena che gli spetta. Ma forse… un’idea brillante si fa strada nella sua mente, facendolo sorridere nel buio.

Si avvicina lentamente alla moglie, notando dal suo respiro che non è affatto addormentata come vuol sembrare. Un sorrisetto furbo si fa strada sul suo volto, mentre accarezza dolcemente una guancia di Lily, scostando delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dal suo orecchio, per poi soffiarle un soffice bacio sulla nuca. La risposta di Lily è un mugolio di disapprovazione, non si lascerà certo corrompere da delle banalissime coccole. Ma James non si arrende e continua imperterrito con il suo piano. Insiste ancora, lasciando una scia di baci sul collo della moglie, chinandosi su di lei, stesa su di un fianco, per raggiungere le sue labbra e lasciandovi un bacio. Ma Lily ancora insiste a tenergli il muso. Allora James la chiama, cercando di strapparle un sorriso; perché lo sa che la diverte saperlo in difficoltà e che si affanni per ottenere il suo perdono, è sempre stata così fin dai tempi della scuola e ancora continua a divertirsi per i suoi, a volte decisamente buffi, tentativi di farsi perdonare; la riportavano indietro a quegli anni strani che erano stati ad Hogwarts, ai Malandrini, alle spacconate di James e al suo essere... beh non tanto diverso da ora, a dire il vero.

«Lily...?» sussurra piano, vicino al suo viso, solleticandole le labbra con il suo respiro caldo che sa ancora di dentifricio alla menta.

«Lily... avanti...» insiste James, assumendo quel tono da cucciolo bastonato che funziona – quasi – sempre.

«Lils...»

A quel soprannome, Lily si gira, ritrovandosi a pochi millimetri dal viso del marito. Per un istante, piccolo quanto un battito di ciglia, si fissano senza dire niente; soltanto occhi negli occhi.

Poi Lily sorride.

«Vieni qui, adorabile idiota» sospira. E lo bacia. Lo bacia lentamente, assaporando ogni attimo di quel mescolarsi di respiri, sorrisi fuggevoli, carezze e abbracci. E i baci, da lenti e dolci che erano, diventano intensi, le lingue danzano, cercandosi e rincorrendosi, i denti cozzano nella foga e l'abbraccio diventa un groviglio di gambe e braccia, avvinghiate le une alle altre, nel tentativo di avvicinarsi all'altro quanto più possibile, fino a sentirne il corpo come proprio.

La camicia di James scompare e le mani di Lily vagano sulla sua schiena, lasciando dei graffi leggeri sulle scapole. James sorride nel bacio, stringendola a sé ancora una volta e sentendo le mani di lei nei suoi capelli neri come l'ebano. Sorride, lasciando per un attimo quelle labbra che tanto adora baciare e vedere sorridere, per riprendere fiato, fissando lo sguardo in quello di Lily, acceso d'amore. Lei gioca con i suoi capelli, incastrandovi le dita, tirandogli i ricci ribelli, avvicinando il suo viso al proprio ancora una volta, per baciarlo ancora. E si baciano di nuovo. Un bacio ardente. Dei brividi corrono lungo la schiena di Lily, quando avverte le mani di James scorrere lentamente lungo il suo corpo, delineando dolcemente la curva del suo seno e raggiungendo i fianchi, stringendola in un abbraccio al tempo stesso dolce e voglioso. Si staccano per prendere aria e, proprio in quel momento, quando tutto sembra perfetto... eccolo.

L'urlo di Harry arriva come un crescendo, prima come un eco lontano e poi sempre più insistente, trapanando i timpani dei genitori.

James sbuffa, sconsolato, lasciando cadere la testa nell'incavo del collo di Lily.

«Non possiamo ignorarlo, vero?» supplica.

«No...» ride lei, alzandosi per andare dal piccolo.

  
  


James la segue poco dopo, ancora non capacitandosi dell' _ottimo_ tempismo del figlio. Si appoggia allo stipite della porta, guardando Lily che guarda dolcemente Harry mentre lo allatta, e «aveva fame» dice, sorridendogli.

«Mi sembra ingiusto, però» dice dopo un po', storcendo il naso. Lei lo guarda, interrogandolo con gli occhi.

«Sì, insomma... ha visto più lui le tue tette in questi ultimi mesi che io» continua James «non è equo, dovrei avere la precedenza, non trovi?» conclude poi, cercando di mantenere il tono serio. Lily lo guarda a bocca aperta, per poi scoppiare a ridere e «se fai il bravo, dopo tocca anche a te» rispondergli. E il marito sorride soddisfatto, avvicinandosi a lei ed Harry.

«A volte mi chiedo se è davvero reale» dice fra se e sé. E, sorridendo, aggiunge: «è la cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi... tu e lui»

«Qualcosa di buono lo combini anche tu ogni tanto» lo prende in giro Lily, dandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia.

«Che spiritosa, _Evans_ » ribatte lui, riprendendo quel vecchio tono che ai tempi della scuola usava sempre quando la prendeva in giro. E Lily ride, mentre rimette il figlio, ormai sazio e prossimo a cadere nel modo dei sogni, nella culla.

«Allora, non ti spiacerà se andrò a dormire, vero _Potter_?» gli fa eco, con un sorrisetto furbo a dipingerle il volto.

«Non provarci nemmeno»

E Lily ha solo il tempo di ridere ancora, perché James la solleva di peso e la trascina di nuovo nella loro camera, baciandola fino a toglierle il fiato e facendo cadere entrambi sul letto, in un groviglio inestricabile di gambe, braccia, lenzuola e vestiti.


End file.
